


Night

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post Season Six's "Alice" Tom is still feeling the after effects of his encounter with Alice and B'Elanna helps him through the first night.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Ton/B'Elanna fluffy angst. Enjoy :=)

******

Tom jerked up on the bed, sweat pouring down his back. Taking a shuddering breath, he shakily got up and shuffled on into the ensute, splashing some cold water on his face.

Peering into the mirror he wrinkled his nose at the sight that met him, 'haggard' was a good word to describe how he looked.

Sticking his tounge out at the mirror, he shuffled on back to bed and climbed under the covers, waiting for sleep to claim him, but every time he closed his eyes he kept hearing 'Alice's' voice: that intentionally sultry and seductive tone designed specifically to her his attention.

Throwing off the covers with a groan, he reached over and slapped his combadge.

"Paris to Torres"

There was a lengthy pause, then the channel chirped.

" _What?_ " Cane B'Elanna's sleepy voice.

"Hey," Tom greeted weakly "look, sorry to bother you, forget I called" he was about to close the channel when B'Elanna spoke.

" _Tom? What is it?_ "

"Nothing, nothing," he dismissed "just forget it"

There was a rustling sound over the comm.

" _I'll be right over_ "

******

About five minutes later, the chime to his quarters rang.

"Come in," he called out. The doors slid open to reveal B'Elanna dressed in a loose bathrobe.

"Hey," Tom greeted from his place by the replicator "see? Told you I was fine" he beamed at her.

"Spare me the bull, Tom," she signed as she came over, and tugging insistently on his sleeve, pulled him back to the bed.

"Come on," she soothed as she eased him down on the bed, curling up against him "just close your eyes," she breathed as she ran her hand up and down his arm in a slow, gentle pattern.

" _Just go to sleep_ " she breathed.

Closing his eyes, Tom pulled her close, and finally, drifted off to sleep...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
